His Angel, Her Devil
by purplehanyou15
Summary: It was inevitable. No matter how hard she would try. She would always belong to him.
1. Chapter 1

_His Angel, Her Devil: It was inevitable. No matter how hard she would try. She would always belong to him._

Preface

..xx..

It was dark, very dark. Even though she had her eyes closed, she wished that it was darker. That somehow she could escape all of this. Even for a little while. The pain always seemed to resurface whenever she was with him. It was a pain that was hard to fathom. Unimaginable. Indescribable. Too much for any person to endure, even want to endure.

Her heart was racing inside her chest at a fast pace. She could feel it through her throat. She could taste her own fear. It was multiplied a hundred fold whenever the darkness seemed to seep in. Slowly she could feel the darkness overcoming her. It was poison to her being. She was pure, she couldn't be tainted.

But the pain began to creep inside her. Slowly yet surely consuming her fragile body until there was nothing left. Yet it wanted more. It needed more. It was a force that was far stronger than her. Way stronger.

She could feel his breath tickling her face. It was heated and cold at the same time. Her moans were hitched in her throat wanting to escape but at the same time she so badly wanted to scream,

Her hands dug inside the warm earth slowly entering inside her fingernails. She arched her back without knowing it. She didn't want him deeper in her. Tainting her with its filth, it was unholy, undeserving. Yet he pushed himself further inside her. Almost breaking her in two. He pushed himself further, harder, deeper, wanting to expand her. The tears brimmed in her eyes wanting to let them fall. She closed her eyes hard, causing her face to squint. They weren't going to escape. If it was one thing that she learned was not to cry. If she cried that meant that she cared, cared about him and that was something that was not true. She wouldn't care for him. He was a monster. A beast. The devil that was taking on a form of an angel.

Her legs were beginning to shake; she could feel herself being consumed by him. Passion was creeping upon her. She felt it building inside her again. That unfamiliar longing. Her legs shook violently as a warm liquid began to escape out of her nether region. He thrusted one final time and let out a howling grunt. His hard body collapsed on hers. Her chest rose and fell, her breathing labored.

He rested for a short period, probably a couple of seconds at the most. He lifted himself up bringing his face towards hers. The touch of his lips graced hers in an instant. It was rough forcing his being into hers. Gaining dominance all the time as always. He forced his tongue into hers wanting to taster her even more. Their session lasted only a brief moment before he pulled away.

She knew that he was staring at her. Her body was always cold whenever he stared at her, an intense one that penetrated her soul. Her mind was cloudy as she felt her body go completely numb. That's how it was when the heat of her body exploded with passion as they finished.

She felt his clawed finger touch her chin slightly tilting her face towards his. He finally spoke whispering something into her ear.

"You belong to me."

..xx..


	2. Chapter 2

_His Angel, Her Devil: It was inevitable. No matter how hard she would try. She would always belong to him._

Chapter One

..xx..

Kagome Higurashi rushed from her apartment trying to catch a cab. These were the times that she wished that she owned her own car. However, with the business she was on the verge of creating, she needed to have her expenses focused on that. The weather outside was nice, pleasant even. The past couple of days the city was hovered with dark storm clouds as the rain storm come and gone within a few days. Kagome held her hand up waving it back and forth trying to get the attention of a cab.

"_I knew I should've gone to bed earlier." _Kagome thought to herself.

About a minute or so, one of the cab drivers finally stopped in front of her. She quickly entered the car and told them exactly where she needed to be.

24 year old Kagome Higurashi life was far from perfect. At the age of 13 her mother passed away due to health complications. Her paternal grandfather raised them until he passed away two days after Kagome graduated high school. So she took responsibility of her younger brother Souta, who was now in his first year of university.

Kagome was on the verge of owning her own business. Since two of the most important people passed in her life, she wanted to open a business that specializes in social work. She knew that if it weren't for her grandfather, she and her brother would've been placed in foster care. That resolve was all she needed to want to open a business to help those who were less fortunate.

The traffic was fairly decent and Kagome arrived at her location within 25 minutes. She pulled out the amount and gave the cab driver a tip. She rushed inside the building and headed towards the elevator. Pressing the up button, she waited for the next available elevator doors to open. The elevator on the far right opened and Kagome stepped inside pressing the 8 button.

"Calm down Kagome, you got this. Everything is going to work out just fine." She said out loud.

Kagome walked out of the elevator and heard someone call out her name.

"You finally made it Kagome. You were cutting it close don't you think." Her good friend Hojo said taking a sip of his coffee.

"I over slept. I was knee high in last minute work so you know how that goes."

"You know that I can just get by with my looks they really don't care how smart I am." Hojo teased.

"Whatever Hojo, nobody is noticing my looks."

Hojo Akitoki was a former classmate of hers when Kagome was going to university for her major in social work while he was in school for business. The two of them hit it off immediately and developed quite the friendship.

Hojo was a tall slender guy and was good on the eyes. His light brown hair hung just above his shoulders. He was the eye candy for some of the women that worked there.

"So who exactly are you having a meeting with?" Hojo asked as the two of them walked to his office.

"One of the executives, his name is Alistair Lerwick. He's from England and we've spoken on the phone several times. He told me that it would be a great venture for me to get in. He wanted me to become one of his associates under his business but you know that I have always wanted to open my own business."

"Always the over-achiever."

Kagome laughed a bit. "You know that the two of us have been collecting as much donations that we could get for my business."

"I didn't do much, it was mainly you Kagome. When you put your mind on something, you give it your all." He took a seat as he finished the rest of his coffee.

"You were a bi help though Hojo, you deserve credit as well."

"So what's the next step in this process?"

"Well," Kagome leaned against the wall in the far corner of his office. "I'm meeting him in a few minutes and we're going to go over the basic finances. I hope that we collected enough money and I can't take out anymore loans until the end of next year. I'm just hoping that everything will fall into place."

Hojo stood up and walked towards Kagome placing both hands on her shoulders. "Hey don't give me that, you are going to have your own business and do what you love. I haven't seen anyone work hard and have such determination on something more than you."

"Yeah you're right Hojo, I can't doubt myself. I have to get this show on the road."

"That's the spirit." He smiled. "Now get going, you have a meeting to attend."

Kagome smiled back and headed towards her meeting that would forever change her life.

…xx…

Alistair Lerwick was the CEO of Lerwick's Public Services. He was a business major and started his own business at the age of 23. Being in the industry for 20+ years, he had extensive knowledge about different policies, procedures, and vast amount of money he acquired over the years.

He stumbled across Kagome Higurashi in the local newspaper in his stay in South America. She was the underdog story wanting to create her own happy ending. Under the circumstances that life seemed to give her, she was still a fighter, and that intrigued him. She raised more than 30,000k in her charity event for kids who were in the foster system, and she was only still in high school when she did it. The several phone conversations and meetings they did have, he saw that she was something special. He offered her a position as one of his associates but she kindly refused. The fire she held in her eyes was something that the world needed.

His phone buzz and his pressed the red button to hear what his secretary had to say.

"Yes what is it Janis."

"Ms. Kagome Higurashi is here to see you."

"Okay, tell her she can come in."

Alistair prepared himself for the meeting as he finished up the paperwork that was lying on his desk. The doors opened and Alistair was face to face with the lovely Kagome.

"Ms. Higurashi it's so good to see you again." He stood up greeting her with a handshake and friendly hug.

"Same here Mr. Lerwick. How are you?"

"Good as anyone who has to wake up at 3:30 just to finish up some paper work."

"I hope it wasn't anything that I sent you." Kagome asked with a worried expression on her face.

"Not at all, just some minor details that caught my attention." He walked back over to his desk and placed the papers in a small manila folder. "So let's get started." He motioned for her to take a seat.

"As you know Kagome, I do admire your drive and determination. You show exceptional promise and I want to tap into that. However, we both know that you want to own your own company and do things your way which is perfectly fine."

Kagome nodded her head as he continued.

"I know that I told you that I would donate some funds to get your business started because I do see promise in you. Were you able to get some funds yourself?"

"Yes but I have exhausted the loans that I have borrowed and I won't be able to get anymore until next year."

Alistair let out a long sigh. "I have contacted many of my colleagues and investors. Some of them are quite skeptical on taking a chance with you and your business."

Kagome's eyes widen a bit. That was something that she wasn't expecting to hear. "What? I mean I have done more than most people have done before the age of 30. I know that this may be a big risk but you have to believe me that this company will work."

"And I do not doubt that Kagome. Trust me, if I didn't believe that you would have potential we wouldn't be talking about this."

"Then what's the problem? You're a reputable man. Your business is known globally, everyone knows who you are."

"That's the problem Kagome, everyone knows who I am. They have no idea who you are."

"What about the newspaper articles and some of the magazine interviews I've done over the years. Doesn't that count for anything?"

"In this industry the more people you know the better your cause will be. It's like being a celebrity. Everyone will know the A-list celebrities but those who are just getting into the business it will take some time."

This was something that Kagome wasn't expecting to hear. Of course she knew that there would be some roadblocks but she didn't expect anything like this. She was ready to have her contract created so that she could sign it and get started on her business.

"Is there something that we can do? I mean there has to be something." The pleading tone in Kagome's voice was evident. She didn't want to sound desperate but this was her dream. This was her one of the ultimate goal in her life. She didn't want it to slip out of her fingers like this.

"There are two options. One you have already told me that you don't want to work as one of my associates. I feel that if you work under my wing you could build up your credibility." He held up his hands before Kagome could protest. "I know that this isn't what you want to do and I respect that."

"Okay, so what would the second option be?"

"I have one investor who has taken an interest in you and your ambition and he is willing to help but he says he has his own conditions."

Kagome's eyes instantly lit up. There was someone who was willing to take a chance with her and her company. Although it wasn't created yet, she could still have her business just like she wanted.

Kagome shook her head fervently, "Yes! Yes! Whatever he wants. It doesn't matter."

"Are you sure Kagome? Do you want to talk to him about it before you sign any papers?"

"It doesn't matter. If he is willing to help then I will agree to his conditions. He's one of your colleagues right?"

"Well his father is a long term colleague and business partner. So his son is also in that equation."

"Okay that's fine. I trust you Alistair, you have been supportive of my business from the beginning." Kagome grabbed the paperwork and signed her name on several of the sheets. She was all giddy, all she could think of was the beginning of the rest of her life.

"Would you like to meet him?"

Kagome nodded her head.

Alistair pressed the red button and informed his secretary to send in his guest. Within minutes the door opened revealing who was behind the door. The smile that was evident on Kagome's face quickly disappeared. The happiness that she was feeling only seconds ago was now replaced with disbelief and shock. Standing before her was the man she vowed she would never see again.

Standing before her was Inuyasha Tashio.

…xx…


	3. Chapter 3

_His Angel, Her Devil: It was inevitable. No matter how hard she would try. She would always belong to him._

Chapter Two

...xx...

Kagome blinked several times and then some more. She knew that her vision wasn't failing her. It was perfect at 20/20. However, at that very moment she wished that maybe her eyes was playing tricks on her. She couldn't possibly be in the same room as him. This had to be some type of joke. Maybe she was dreaming. Maybe she was still in her bed in her apartment and this wasn't even happening.

She couldn't be lost in her thoughts as Alistair voice brought her back to reality.

"Kagome are you okay?" his voice held concern as she stared at the person who turned out to be Inuyasha Tashio.

"Y…yes I'm fine. This is the investor that you were telling me about?" Kagome tried to keep her voice as even as possible.

"Yes this in Inuyasha Tashio, his father is the owner of Daiyoukai Enterprise Inc. They handle a plethora of businesses under their belt." He smiled. "They will be very beneficial to you and your cause. Inuyasha this is Kagome Higurashi."

The grin that was on Inuyasha's face didn't go unnoticed. Inuyasha extended his hand out to shake Kagome's. "Hello Ms. Higurashi. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Kagome was hesitant to shake his hand but she didn't want Alistair to sense her apprehension or a better word, anger that she was feeling.

"The pleasure is all yours Mr. Tashio." She gritted out faking a smile. She turned her attention to Alistair. "If you don't mind Mr. Lerwick, could I have a moment alone with Mr. Tashio? I want to talk to him about his interest in my business."

Alistair nodded. "You sure you can handle him Kagome? I wouldn't want him to take advantage of you."

Inuyasha lips formed a devilish grin, "Now I will be on my best behavior Alistair, I am my father's son."

Alistair shook his head. "That you are. I have another meeting to attend. Kagome Inuyasha will answer any questions that you may have. Congratulations on your business." He shook her hand and gathered his things.

As the doors closed, Kagome quickly turned to face Inuyasha. The anger that she kept hidden was now unleashed and all directed towards Inuyasha. "What are you doing here? How in the hell did you find me?"

Inuyasha took a seat, acting as if he was ignoring her. He knew that this would get under her skin. If it was one thing he knew about Kagome, he knew that she disliked being ignored.

The silence was irritating and Kagome could feel her anger return. "Inuyasha just exactly what type of game are you playing?"

"It's good to see you too Kagome. How long has it been since we've seen each other? Almost three years. I would think that you would be happy to see me."

"What do you want? How do you know Alistair?"

"If you were listening then you would have heard him tell you. My father knows him very well. They are colleagues and close friends. It's a small world wouldn't you say." Inuyasha looked over to see the documents that Kagome signed. A smirk crept on his face. "Well isn't this interesting. I didn't think that you would have signed it, knowing that I was the one offering to pay for your business."

"Give me those documents Inuyasha. If I'd known that you were the investor that Alistair was referring to then I would have never signed those papers." Kagome fumed.

"You should really control your frustration Kagome; it isn't very becoming of a lady." Inuyasha looked through the papers seeing that she signed every single piece of paper. "I know that Alistair must have told you that I have several conditions regarding this. I know that you were probably eager with knowing that someone was funding you that you would agree to anything." He looked up from the sheet of paper eyeing her.

Those amber orbs that made her blood boil.

"Don't sound as if you are a know it all."

"The flattery won't be necessary at this point Kagome."

"I don't agree to anything that you have to say. You bamboozled me into this." Kagome argued. "Why didn't you tell Alistair that you knew me? He would've informed me about the investor that I was signing with."

"What fun would that be? I like it better this way."

"You're exactly the same, you haven't changed not one bit."

"My conditions are simple and I would think long and hard about it. In order for this to work I want you to return back with me. I want you to come back as my wife."

Kagome blankly stared at him. He couldn't possibly think that she would actually agree to this. He must've lost every good sense that he had left in his body. There was no way in hell that she would return back to that place.

"You have got to be kidding me." Kagome was completely thrown back by what Inuyasha was requesting.

"Why would I be kidding Kagome? In order for this to work, you will need to return back home as my wife."

"There's no way in hell that I would agree to that. I will just cancel those papers and find some other way to get my business started. You aren't the only alternative that I have. There are other options that I can take. I don't need you or your money." Kagome ranted.

"You really believe that don't you. Now what type of man would I be to force you to do something that you don't want to do? I'm not that cruel am I?" he was obviously mocking her.

"Take that smirk off your face." Kagome gritted. These emotions, raw, heated emotions only came out whenever she was with him. He made her like this, popping back into her life when she sworn that she would never see him again.

"That wouldn't be good business for you Kagome, especially since you are just starting out. What type of reputation are you trying to establish for your company if you just pull out from a contract that you have already signed?" Inuyasha shook his head in disapproval. "Such a pity and here I thought you had such potential."

"I do have potential and I will realize my potential I just don't need your help in doing it."

"Well you can have it your way but I don't think that your brother would be happy if he ends up being kicked out of his university."

This caught Kagome's attention.

"If you want your brother to continue his education then you will resume your role as my wife. I'll give you three days to think about this before you make any rash decisions. So no pressure but in the meantime, I'll hang on to these documents."

…xx…

"Are you serious? He's back!" Sango exclaimed not believing her ears.

Kagome collapsed on the couch and just closed her eyes. The past two days have been a blur and she was hoping that this was just some sick joke. That Inuyasha couldn't possibly be back in her life. Maybe it was a dream; it had to be a dream. Dreams are just figments of your imagination that you subconsciously crave and yearn for. However, she didn't yearn for Inuyasha, in fact she despised him.

"It's crazy if you ask me. Kagome hasn't talked much about the situation." Hojo chimed in. The look on Kagome's face was priceless. "She kept murmuring this can't be happening as if she was chanting or something. You haven't become a Buddhist without us knowing have you? Hojo tried to make light of the situation.

"This is such a headache, he's back in my life and I have no way of escaping it." Kagome mumbled to herself.

"What is it about Inuyasha Tashio that you don't like? I've done some background information and he seems like a legitimate business owner. Well his father is the founder of the business and they have many headquarters stationed across the globe." Hojo asked.

"You don't know their past do you?" Sango said taking a seat next to Kagome.

"Is there something that I should know?" he glanced over to Kagome who was still lost in her own thoughts.

"Yes, Kagome was his wife at one point in time."

Hojo gaped. "And this was some piece of information that you didn't tell me about. Wow that cut me deep." Hojo placed his hand on his heart as if he had been wounded.

"Quit playing around Hojo, Kagome is really stressed about the situation." Sango said. She turned her attention back to Kagome. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Kagome let out a heavy sigh, "What is there to talk about? He's giving me an ultimatum. Either I choose his assistance with my company or he doesn't help me with my business and he has something to do with Souta going to university."

"Oh he's deadly. That was your biggest goals in seeing your brother complete his undergraduate studies." Hojo sounded surprise hearing that Inuyasha was capable of such things. "You don't think he will do it?"

"If it's the Inuyasha that I remember he would do it without batting an eye. That's the type of guy he is. A ruthless, heartless, unfeeling monster. I can't believe that I actually believed that I was in love with a jerk like him." Kagome fumed at the very thought of him.

"What does he have to do with Souta attending university though?"

"I don't know, he wouldn't give me the details of that either. I would call him on his bluff but I doubt that will get me anywhere." Kagome sighed again as she ran her fingers through her hair. "It's stressful and I just wish that all of this could just go away."

"You aren't thinking about his offer are you? I mean there has to be other ways for you to get your business started." Sango said. "Maybe we can think of something. Hojo is majored in business and I in accounting, there must be something we can think of. We have degrees damn it!"

Hojo and Kagome couldn't help but to laugh a bit.

"Someone is tense and her name is Sango." Hojo teased.

Sango shrugged her shoulders, "I just hate seeing Kagome look so hopeless."

"I feel hopeless. This is just so much to take in and I don't know what to do." Kagome leaned back closing her eyes, just wanting to escape this hell.

"Well you know what is best for you Kagome. If you don't want to do it then don't." Sango voiced in. "There has to be some other option that you can take."

"I can't think of a single one though. Besides, I've already signed the papers and he said it wouldn't be professional if I just opted out of the contract." Kagome let out another sigh. That's all she really could do was sigh. Look at the mess that she was in.

"Well we will leave you to your thoughts. Whatever decision you make we will support you." Hojo stood up.

"Yeah we'll support you, unless it's going back to that bastard. Then I'll have to kill him." Sango fumed.

"Now, Sango that wouldn't look good on your record. Let's keep that criminal record clean." Hojo joked.

Kagome smiled faintly. "Thanks guys, I will just have to weigh out my options." I'll talk to you two later."

"Okay. Remember if you need me, I am just a phone call away." Sango grabbed her things and gave Kagome a hug.

"I know." Kagome hugged her back.

"Keep your head up Kagome; you know what's best for you." Hojo reassured her giving her a hug as well.

"Okay." She walked them to the door and waved goodbye. Sure she knew what was best for her, but did it necessarily mean that it was right?

…xxx…

Kagome tossed and turned in her bed. She knew that she wasn't going to get any type of sleep tonight. Not with so much on the line. Here Inuyasha Tashio presented her with an option to have her company started. Something she had desired and dreamt of for as long as she could remember. Yet if she agreed to this, she would have to be his wife again. She hated him, everything about him. However, if she did chose not to accept his conditions. Souta. Her brother was completing his first year in university. How could he trample on her brother's dream like that?

"Inuyasha that's who." She said out loud.

Rubbing her fingers through her hair, Kagome knew that this was going to be a tough decision. Either way, she knew she would lose.

…xxx…

It was a rather sunny afternoon. The weather was pleasant as the hustle and bustle of people coming to and fro from their activities. Inuyasha looked at his watch and saw that Kagome would most likely show up on time. He was a person that believed in punctuality and he arrived there 30 minutes earlier. He decided on a cup of coffee and a bagel. Nothing heavy. He did have other business to attend to after this little meeting with Kagome.

Just as he predicted, his eyes spotted Kagome crossing the intersection. She wore a teal blouse and black skirt that stopped just below her knee-cap. Her hair was pulled back in a tight bun, showing off the delicate features of her face. He knew she was tired, probably up all night trying to figure out what decision she would make. Her eyes didn't give it away though, whatever emotion she was feeling, she hid it with her eyes.

"Took you long enough." He teased sipping on the coffee.

"What are you talking about? I made it here on time. Exactly 2:30 on the dot." She took a seat across from him.

"Would you like me to order you anything?"

"You can quit it with the pleasantries. I don't want anything from you." Kagome rolled her eyes in irritation.

The smirk that was settled on his lips didn't go unnoticed. Kagome wanted to slap the smirk clean off his face but she refused to let him have this sort of power over her.

"Well if you want to have it that way, we can get straight to business. What is your choice?"

Kagome glared at him, she hated this whole situation. She let a ragged breath escape from her lips as she made direct eye contact. "I have thought long and hard about this. I feel as if I am being trapped in a situation in which I cannot win either way."

"You can win. It just depends on how you view the situation. You are clearly viewing it from a negative standpoint. There are plenty positive views that this offer presents. You have changed, you seem more negative than ever." The smirk widened a bit.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I am not negative and even if I was it's your entire fault. You made me like this."

"Let's not get off subject Kagome. Continue with whatever it is that you were saying." The smugness in his voice and face was starting to irritate her.

Kagome took a deep breath. It was now or never.

"I agree to your terms Inuyasha, I will come back as your wife."

…xxx…


	4. Chapter 4

_His Angel, Her Devil: It was inevitable. No matter how hard she would try. She would always belong to him._

Chapter Three

...xx...

"_I agree to your terms Inuyasha, I will come back as your wife."_

Kagome remembered the dreaded words that escaped from her mouth. Never have she imagined that she would be caught up in a situation such as this. Never have she imagined that she would have to be in a position where she had to decide between her business and her brother. NEVER had she imagined that she would see Inuyasha again. Karma must have sense of humor for putting this chain of events in order. She knew that things weren't going to work in her favor. Whenever it came to Inuyasha, nothing never really worked in her favor.

Kagome's thoughts were everywhere other than her work. The sheer thought of resuming her position as Inuyasha's wife was something out of a horror story, only this wasn't a horror story this was her reality. Her very own personal hell.

"Seems like we won't be getting anything done today?" Hojo teased resting his head against the door in Kagome's small office. "Lost in your thoughts again?"

Kagome let out a small sigh as she slowly nodded her head. "I'm zoning out again. It must be pretty obvious huh?"

"As in you haven't done a single thing today, no paper work, no looking over the stack of papers that are accumulating, not even taking a break for the entire day. Yes, that makes it quite obvious." He smirked biting into the apple he had nestled in his hand.

"My mind is so gone that I can't even begin to comprehend the consequences of my choice. Did I really agree to be Inuyasha's wife again?" Kagome wasn't really asking a question. More like she was still in shock that she even agreed to this whole thing.

"I am still in the dark here. Neither you nor Sango have told me about this mysterious past that you and Inuyasha share. I didn't even know that you had such people in your circle Kagome. We're talking about Inuyasha Tashio; he's the son of Ginjiro Tashio who owns a vast amount of wealth and influence in the business world."

Kagome rubbed her temple, not really wanting to remember how she and Inuyasha met. If she could, she would erase it from her memory forever. Maybe that would make things better with the situation that she was now in. "That's for your benefit Hojo, if you really knew what type of person Inuyasha was, you would want to kill him along with Sango."

"I'm one of your best friends Kagome I would think that you would want to tell me about this. I feel left out." Hojo pretended to pout. "Don't I deserve to know some aspects of your past with him?"

Kagome smirked. "So you want to pull out the best friend care eh?" Kagome crooned her neck, feeling a tingling sensation settle on the right side of her neck. "Okay what do you want to know?"

"Hmm let's see." Hojo tapped his finger on his chin as if he were in deep thought. "Okay how about this. Everything!"

Kagome shook her head. "You aren't going to make this easy are you?"

"Nope."

"Well it was the end of our junior year in university…" Before Kagome could continue there was a knock on her door. "Come in." Kagome called out.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but Mr. Akitoki you have a phone call with a Mr. Dennison."

Hojo let out a frustrated sigh, "Just when I was going to get some information about your mysterious past."

"Maybe it's a sign that you don't need to know."

"To hell with that Kagome, we will pick this up later on."

Kagome laughed, "Sure just make sure you can control yourself after you hear how we met. I will probably have to hire security to keep you and Sango from going after him."

"Interesting don't run off on me Kagome." Hojo walked out of the office.

Kagome closed her eyes for a few seconds letting her thought run rapid. She didn't need any unnecessary drama in her life and with the recent events. She knew that her life was definitely going in that direction.

Her phone vibrated indicating that she received a message of some sort. She looked on the screen and saw a number that she wasn't familiar with. She opened the message and knew immediately who the number belonged to. Not a second passed and the number appeared but this time it wasn't a message, it was a call.

Kagome quickly glided her fingers to answer the call letting out an irritated sigh. "What?" you could hear the irritation her voice held.

"Is that any way for you to answer the phone? Is this how you treat someone who is helping you with your business?"

She knew he was smirking. That smirk that she wanted to slap clean off his face. "What do you want Inuyasha?"

"Seeing that it took you quite some time to respond to my text messages. I thought that calling you would be more efficient than sending you a message. I see that I was correct."

"What are you talking about? I only received one text from you and that was just a few seconds ago. That wouldn't even warrant a call from you. You must be up to something so what is it that you want?"

"Now Kagome why must you assume that I want anything from you? I am not the type of man who has to use such trickery to get things. If I want something I will get it."

"That's a lie and you know it. What do you call giving me an ultimatum on my company and my brother going university? If you are such a good businessman why would you resort to such tactics?" Kagome's voice was laced with anger. She hadn't realized she was standing up and shaking from the built up resentment she held for Inuyasha.

"Kagome this was a simple negotiating. There wasn't any harm done now was there? All you have to do is resume your role as my wife and your brother can continue going to university and you can start your business off to a good start. You have the support of Daiyoukai Enterprise, we have many vendors under our belt that you will have access to."

"I guess that makes it better that you can just pull the trump card of kicking my brother out of university like that. You don't know how hard he's worked to get to that school. His merit..."

"And merit alone won't keep him in that school if he doesn't have the funds to back it up my dear Kagome. Now if you would settle down." Inuyasha could hear the irritation in Kagome's breathing and that amused him all the more. "Now you agreed to my terms to return as my wife which means you will need to pack your things and move with me."

"What." The words barely came out as a whisper but Inuyasha heard her. Surely she didn't think that she was going to stay at her shabby apartment.

"You will need to get your belongings and come to my home. If you don't want to bring any of your belongings that's fine. You still have all of your clothes at our house. Or I could just give you some money so you can buy you a whole new wardrobe."

"Wait this isn't a joke? You are actually serious about this?"

"Of course Kagome, you can buy whatever you heart desires." Inuyasha pretended as if he was answering the question that Kagome asked.

"You don't expect me to move in with you?"  
"What did you expect Kagome, that we sit and hold hands while I help you with your company. We aren't children Kagome, so do act as if this is a surprise."

"I'm not going anywhere Inuyasha. I am staying at my apartment whether it is shabby or not. I agreed to resume my role as your wife but I will not live with you."

"Hmm, if you want to continue with this charade of independency from me go right ahead. You don't want to irritate me Kagome. Do I really have to come for you?"

Kagome raised a brow. "What do you mean by that?"

"You shouldn't worry just continue with your life. I'll come for you."

"You really have lost your mind haven't you Inuyasha. Now if you think that this is going to scare me you've got another thing coming." Kagome fumed.

There was silence.

Kagome looked at her phone and saw that the line was disconnected. He hung up on her. Kagome gritted her teeth and clutched the phone in her hands. It took every ounce of strength she had to keep her from throwing her cell phone into the wall.

…xx…

A week passed and Kagome was out with Sango and Hojo. She wouldn't admit that the last couple of days were sort of hectic. She was starting to look at different buildings that would be suitable to start her business. She was serious no doubt but this was her first business and she didn't want to go all out on a building. She wanted and needed to know that she was going to be successful and that her business would last even after she was dead and gone. She talked with Hojo and Sango about their thoughts about it and they gave her some referrals that she should check into. The remainder of the week she was checking on building up her team. She needed a team that was motivated, responsible and committed to her cause and business.

"You should have told me this sooner. Why did you and Sango keep this from me? I thought we were better than this." Hojo bit into his sandwich as if he hadn't eaten anything in days.

"That was a part of my past that I was praying that I could just forget. I mean the stuff that I endured when I was married to him. I've never been that sad and miserable in my life." Kagome said taking a seat next to Sango. "It was somewhat impulsive."

"Somewhat? You only knew him for how many months and then you two get married and you actually stayed in Berlin. That must have been the year when you didn't come back." Hojo said turning his attention to Sango. "And you let her stay there? Where were you when all of this happened?"

"Trying to convince Kagome to come back. I told her that if he loved her he would come back with her and let her finish school. He assured her that she could continue school online and even paid for her to take some classes while she was there." Sango shrugged her shoulders. "Besides I had my own little eye candy that I was talking to."

Hojo shook his head. "Didn't that give you a red flag? You didn't know that he was the son of the CEO of Daiyoukai Enterprise."

"As if I knew about Daiyoukai Enterprise. I mean I heard about it and saw the products they distributed but I was all about social work. When we first met he seemed like a normal guy."

Kagome grabbed a few fries and started eating.

"So I guess you just decided to throw common sense in the wind and just go with your primal desires." Hojo winked.

"You make it sound as if it was just a sexual attraction between them." Sango smiled nudging Kagome on the side.

"Shut up guys. We all aren't virgins here." Kagome was flustered a bit. She didn't want to talk about her and that bastard's sex life. She didn't even want to think about it. That was something in her distant past and she was going to keep it there.

"What made you want to leave him though? That's the question that everyone wants to know."

Hojo looked directly at Kagome.

"Who is everyone? Don't tell me that you opened your big mouth and told people about my past with Inuyasha?"

"No I did not so don't so excited. I just didn't know that you had a secret past and I find it rather intriguing."

"You sound like one of those paparazzi reporters who love to hear a good gossip story." Sango laughed a bit.

"I guess I saw Inuyasha as the jerk and bastard that people were telling me about. I don't even know why I even agreed to that whole marriage. I was only 20 years old when I met him and was stupid. We weren't married that long but I was stupid to even say yes to him. I mean who actually jumps up and marries someone that they barely know."

"Oooh I know the answer to that." Hojo raised his hand eagerly as if he knew the actual answer to the question. "The answer to that would be Kagome Higurashi for 5,000."

Hojo said causing Sango to burst into a fit of laughter.

Kagome rolled her eyes fighting the smile that was creeping on her lips. "You get on my nerves." Kagome couldn't fight the smile that was now evident. "This is the reason why I didn't say anything to you about it."

"Now you know I will have to joke about this. I wouldn't be me if I didn't crack a few jokes." Hojo smiled at Kagome with some sauce on his lower lip.

"Some best friend you are, in my time of need you make fun of me."

"Isn't that what best friends do. I mean you must have read the handbook of being best friends with Hojo Akitoki. This is what you are going to expect."

Sango shook her head. "As if there is actually a handbook Hojo, I think it's all in your head. You really don't use all of your brain now do you?"

"Ouch that hurt." Hojo pinched Sango on the wrist. "You should apologize."

"Hey!" Sango swatted Hojo's fingers and punched him playfully on the shoulder. "You shouldn't make me mad. You already know I have a temper."

"I like girls with tempers, it turns me on." He winked.

"Hurry and finish your sandwich so we can get out of here. I want to go that new shopping center."

"I definitely need to get new friends, preferably male. All you two want to do is shop for girly things. Eek." Hojo stuffed the rest of his sandwich in his mouth making sure none of the food would escape his mouth.

"We should go he's embarrassing us again." Sango quickly grabbed Kagome by the hand and lead her away from Hojo. Both girls were giggling in the process.

Hours went by and after many visits from several stores Hojo called it a day. He needed to finish up on some last minute paper work that he put off for too long. Sango drove Kagome to her apartment and the two friends were sitting in her living room talking. Kagome grabbed a fruit from her fruit bowl that was sitting on the counter and noticed that Sango had something on her mind.

"What's wrong hon? You seem to be lost in your own thoughts." Kagome walked back to the living room sitting on the chair that was across from Sango.

"Well I still can't believe that you actually caved in to his outrageous demands." Sango folded her arms across her chest.

Kagome continued to peel the orange as she shook her head in agreement. "I know."

"I just can't get over this. Do you actually think that Inuyasha has that type of leverage that he could actually kick Souta out of university?"

Kagome shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know and I couldn't take that type of chance. I mean his father owns a multi-billion dollar company. He's up in the ranks with Bill Gates, Lakshmi Mittal, Amanico Ortega. I wasn't going to take that risk. My brother comes first over everything."

Sango shook her head. "You know that story was bogus about how you and Inuyasha met. I can't believe that Hojo actually believed that."

"What are you talking about? That was the truth."

"Sure it was."

"Okay." Kagome smirked. "Maybe I covered up a few corners and stretch the truth a bit but I already have you wanting to kill Inuyasha. Hojo seems like that silent type of crazy, he may actually go through with it and you would be more than willing to help him out."

Sango smiled. "Of course, Inuyasha deserves it. He's a monster why would he trap you into being his wife again? Just thinking about it pisses me off."

"Well at least for now I don't have to worry about him" Kagome said with a faint smile. Her thoughts quickly drifted off to that conversation that she and Inuyasha had a week ago.

"_You shouldn't worry just continue with your life. I'll come for you."_

…xx…


End file.
